List of pop culture references in Halo
This is a list of pop culture references in the Halo series. Star Wars *When the Flood is about to appear in Halo: Combat Evolved, a marine says "I have a bad feeling about this." **This reference is repeated in Halo 2, by an Unggoy stating "Me have bad feeling about this." *The scene in Halo: CE where the Halo can be seen, and then it zooms out to show the Pillar of Autumn looks a lot like the opening scene of each Star Wars episode. *In the Star Wars comic "Rogue Squadron: Blood And Honor", a group of imperial soldiers destroy a rebel base hidden in an asteroid. This is very similar to the Spartans' first mission. *At the Jedi council, if a Jedi is not present, they will be shown in a holographic image. The same is true for the Prophets. This can be most notably seen in The Heretic. *The Seraph has the same basic shape as the Millenium Falcon. *In the game, Star Wars: Renegade Squadron, if you play as a stormtrooper, default secondary fire will be a blue dome that completely deflects enemy fire, much like the bubble shield. *The Scarab has a similar design to the AT-AT walker. *The Drones, a bug-like Covenant race, resemble recolored Geonosians Aliens *Jonesy is a cat loose on the Pillar of Autumn, named in homage to an Aliens cat. *There are numerous similarities between the Flood and the Xenomorphs from the Alien series of films. *Many aspects of Elite armor, such as the "shoulder spikes" on Heretic armor and the shape of the head-dress on Councilor armor, and the shape of the legs are very similar to that of the Aliens. *The Pelican is a render to the Dropship "Cheyenne". *The Facehuggers resemble Flood Infection Forms. *The Aliens and Flood both reproduce in a way that could be described as parasitic, though the Flood seem to modify existing biomass,(or create their own in the case of the Pure Form) while the Xenomorph "chestbursters" only develop inside the host up to a certain point, at which time they erupt from the victim's chest and presumably make up the rest of their mass by food consumption. *The Xenomorphs were created by beings known as Space Jockeys, Pilots, or other names (the famous scene in Alien in which the Xenomorph eggs are discovered takes place on the derelict 'Space Jockey' ship on LV-426). This is analogous to the Flood's connection with the Forerunners, though they were not created. *The Flood screeches in Halo 2 resemble the Xenomorph screeches but at a higher pitch. *Both have similar qualities such as climbing walls, jumping large distances, and are hive minded yet learn as individuals. *Both inherit traits based on their hosts. A Xenomporph is different whether the facehugger attaches to a human, ox, or Yautja. Similarly, a Flood Combat form is different depending on whether an infection film attaches to a human, Elite, or Brute. *The Marines' combat armor in Halo: Combat Evolved and Aliens are very similar. *In the unforgettable mission log of PFC Jenkins during the level 343 Guilty Spark, Sgt. Johnson yells at Private Mendoza to identify a noise the squad hears, foreshadowing the coming of the Flood. This is much the same as the scene in which Sgt. Apone yells at PFC Hudson before the encounter with the Alien. Similarly, Mendoza and Hudson both start out cocky and confident, but start to break down and panic. *Marines in both Halo and Aliens have mission log cameras installed in their helmets. *Hudson's panicked "game over, man!" speech is included in Halo: Combat Evolved. It and other variations can sometimes be heard in gameplay by Naval personnel and Marines. One variation is heard aboard the Truth and Reconciliation by a Marine before being hushed by Captain Keyes. *Bungie admits Johnson is based on Apone. *During the level Crow's Nest in Halo 3 a sergeant advises the player to attack the drones above the barracks using "Short, Controlled Bursts." This is a possible reference to a line from the movie Aliens, although the phrase is used often relating to military firearms, and is not exclusively an Aliens line. *While landing the drop-ship, the female pilot can be heard saying, "We're in for some chop." Halo 3 has an achievement called, "We're in for some chop." *Halo: Combat Evolved includes similar dialog from the movie, such as "I got a bad feeling about this," and the response, "man you always have a bad feeling about something". These exact words can be heard in the Halo 2 level in which the Arbiter first encounters the Flood. Ironically, the lines were spoken by Grunts, aliens themselves. The line was also featured in Bungie's earlier game, Marathon. *In Halo 3, if Gunnery Sergeant Stacker is infected by the flood sometimes he mutters "kill me" or "shoot me", which is a line uttered at least 3 times in the alien/AVP series by a infected host. Again, this may not necessarily be a deliberate reference. *"Lost: calico cat. Answers to Jonesy" which is a reference when Brett goes looking for the ship cat Jones by calling "Jonesy". *The "Attention Marines: South Pacific Duty..." notice is said to be another reference to Aliens. *Some structures and vehicles in the game are very reminiscent of those seen in the 'Alien' series. For example, the Pelican dropship bears a striking resemblance both in form and function to the craft used by the crew of the Sulaco to descent to the surface of LV-426. *Similarly, the 'fins' that rise from the ground upon activation of the Portal on earth very much resemble similar structures that can be seen surrounding the enormous atmospheric processing unit used for terraforming purposes on LV-426. *UNSC Frigates, such as the Forward Unto Dawn, the In Amber Clad, and especially the Aegis Fate with its protrusions from the bow, greatly resemble the ship Sulaco, both in appearance and usage. Also, in Halo 3, when the Forward Unto Dawn arrives at the Ark, the process of launching Pelicans from the frigate's hold is practically identical to that of launching the single dropship from the hold of the Sulaco. *The headdress worn by Councilor Elites closely ressemble the Alien Queen's head. *Both the Covenant and Aliens have a caste system. While the Covenant's is based on race and religion, the Alien's is based on their different life stages and species *During Flood levels in both Halo and Halo 2, most notably 343 Guilty Spark and High Charity, when visibility is limited and close quarters fighting is common, the player is forced to keep an eye on the motion tracker, forcing homage to Aliens. This was pointed out in The Art of Halo. *The novelizations of Alien and Halo say that people go into cryo-stasis naked, though the films and game show them clothed. *Ripley begins and ends both Alien and Aliens in cryo-stasis much like the Chief's overall story throughout the three games. *Both Ripley and Master Chief begin Alien and Halo in a large ship with other people and end up alone in a smaller shuttle. *In the sequels Ripley and the Chief leave behind their fellow survivor from their first adventure, Jones on (presumably) Earth and Cortana on High Charity *In the Halo 2 level Outskirts, there are several posters showing what appears to be the head of one of the Aliens Green Day *"Sometimes I give myself the creeps," a lyric from a Green Day song, is in a Halo: Combat Evolved easter egg. Firefly/Serenity *There are at least two references to Firefly in Halo 3 in the form of random Marine quotes: "Say 'hi' to Vera!" and "Gee, it'd be nice if we brought some grenades, wouldn't it?!" Both are quotes from the character Jayne Cobb; both are said by marines voiced by Adam Baldwin, who played Jayne Cobb in both Firefly and Serenity. Prince of Persia *In the axon shipwrecked.ogg, Kamal Zaman says "People think time is a river that flows in one direction, but time is an ocean." This is a reference to "Some say time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction, but I have seen the face of time and I can tell you they are wrong. Time is an ocean in a storm." said by the Prince in Prince of Persia. Both characters are voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Predator *The four mandibles of the Sangheili are similar to those of the Predator. *The cloaking device of the Predator is similar to active camouflage. *The Energy Sword is the render of the Predators Wrist blade. WarHammer 40,000 *The Spartans are similar to the space marines. *The drop pods of the Imperium are similar to the HEVs of the ODSTs. *The close combat Dreadnoughts of the Imperium have the same bipedal shape of the Hunters, with the gun arm being the Assault Cannon and the Assault arm being the shield. *The Tyrrannids resemble the Flood in many ways. They also resemble the Stalkers. *The Imperial Guard has almost the exact same uniform as the Marines. *The Kroot Mercenaries of the Tau Empire greatly resemble the Jackals. Ice Station (Book) *The description of the Silhouette strongly resembles the Pelican. *In many ways the ICG is like ONI. *7 is referenced constantly in the book. Whether this is intentional is unknown. *The book explains about a possible race of intelligent beings before humanity who left behind artifacts, such as the Silhouette and the white box in the Inca temple. This is the same for the Forerunners. Queen (Band) While having the IWHBYD skull on in Halo 3, some Grunts will say "We are the champions," which is the a name of a song by Queen. This only happens a few times in gameplay. Medal Of Honor (Game) Halo's chapter in Assualt on the Control Room Rolling Thunder is also the name of one of the levels in Medal Of Honor:Frontline. Testament Halos chapter in regret called testament might indicate something to do with religion, like the new testament and the old testament. Also it might refer to the band testament. Pop Culture